piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Legends VS Stock Cars Race
The 2015 Legends VS Stock Cars Race is a Piston Cup race held at Nightdona International Speedway. Spike and Twilight Sparkle would host nearly the whole race, because Pinkie was doing commentary for a race in Equestria in which Rainbow Dash won and Bob and Darrell didn't came until lap 192, due to both being sick with a cold they caught from EACH OTHER! The sick Bob and Darrell fell asleep on lap 194 with blankets covering them before waking up for Cole Speedland winning. Two big crashes happened this race. The first one on lap 31 involving Rev Roadages, Misti Motorkrass, Frank Cables, T.G Castlenut and Haul Inngas with Frank Cables flipping once and landing on his wheels. The second one involves Kevin Racingtire, Ralph Carlow, Johnathan Melter, Terry Kargas and James Robson which James Robson going airborne and flipping four times before landing also on his wheels. COLE SPEEDLAND WINS BY ONLY THREE CENTIMETERS OVER THE MCQUEEN BROTHERS! Joel is second and Lightning is third. Television Bio Network: RSN Announcers: Spike and Twilight Sparkle. Pit Reporters: Kori Turbowitz, Lapis Lazuli and Shannon Spokes. Teams Intersection 00 - Frank Cables '''(Jimmy's uncle and backup for Dale Earnhardt Sr for 15 years. Those years were from 1979 to 1994.) Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost '''Cybercar 04 - Jack Spinner Syner G 5 - Lane Locke Dale Earnhardt Inc 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr. Hotblamers 10 - Bernie Simpson Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings Nitroade 13 - Brian Brooks Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift Steve Miller's 20 - Junior Moon '''(Oldest racer to race at the age of 83!) Blinkr 21 - Speedy Comet Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley '''Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler Winter Park 30 - Martin Power Triple Dent 31 - Terry Kargas Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Reb Meeker Four 2 Cola 38 - Oswald Sidney View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers (Sorry but The King is not racing cause he is Cal's crew chief) Revolting 48 - T.G. Castlenut Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Easy Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Tommy Highbanks Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Corrosion Seal 57 - Joel McQueen Transberry Juice 63 - Medford RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford DataShift/RPM/BnL 66 - Devon Rutherford Carbon Cyber 67 - Bobby Roadtesta N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill Sweet Drink 72 - Eric Topfuel Rev-N-Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Rev Roadages Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask-Its 80 - Rex Revler Shiny Wax 82 - Mark Landis Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Apple Inc. 84 - Mac Icar Hostile Takeover Bank 86 - Chick Hicks Chop Saves 87 - Alex Quint Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter Smell Swell 99 - Sammy Smelter Oxnard 100 - Billy Ford Tach-O-Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith Power Cell 136 - Joe Wheelson Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Transcript Start Spike: THIS IS SO GONNA BE INTERESTING! Twilight: Yup. With legends and current racers facing off, it's gonna be SO exciting. Spike: Junior Moon for example who is racing at the age of 83! WOW! Remember in the 2014 legends vs stock cars he placed 22nd which is NOT BAD for someone who was 82 at the time! Okay green's out. BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! I'M TAKING OVER THE SICK DARRELL CARTRIP! LET'S GO OLD SCHOOL AND NEW SCHOOL RACING BOYS AND GIRLS!!! Bobby Swift VS James Robson Side by Side TBA Melter's Failed Attack Johnathan: HAH! TAKE THIS COLE (tries to push him but Cole dodges and he hits the wall) OH NOOOO! Spike: JOHNATHAN MELTER CRASHES WHILE TRYING TO TAKE OUT COLE! KEVIN RACINGTIRE INVOLVED! TERRY KARGAS INVOLVED! JAMES ROBSON GOES AIRBORNE AND LANDS HARD! Twilight: OOF! POOR JAMES ROBSON! James: Ow. That hurt. I'm ok though chief! Bumper Save Chief: That's good to know! James: But I'm out of the race. A WIN FOR COLE SPEEDLAND! Twilight: COLE SPEEDLAND IS MILLISECONDS AHEAD OF THE MCQUEEN BROS! ONE FROM AMERICA THE OTHER FROM AUSTRALIA! Spike: CAN HE HOLD THEM BOTH OFF WITH ONE LAP TO GO! Twilight: COLE HAS BEEN GREAT! AND WITH MEGA RIVAL JOHNATHAN MELTER CRASHING OUT IN ATTEMPTING TO TAKE HIM OUT OF THE RACE! Spike: ITS NOW THE FINAL LAP WITH COLE SPEEDLAND SO CLOSE! BUT WHATS THIS? JOEL MCQUEEN AND HIS BROTHER LIGHTNING HAVE CAUGHT UP TO HIM WITH ONLY (End part of In The Hall Of The Mountain King plays) Twilight: THIS IS JUST INCREDIBLE! SINCE THE LEGENDS AND STOCK CAR RACING SERIES STARTED NO LEGEND HAS WON! Sick Bob: WOO HOO! YEAH! Sick Darrell: ALRIGHT! A LEGEND WILL (sneezes) FINALLY (Dolphin censor) WIN! (Seal Bark) AWESOME! IT'S GONNA BE THE BEST (Uncle Noah Horn) WIN EVER! Spike: AND HERE HE IS! COLE SPEEDLAND CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN FIRST! IT'S COLE SPEEDLAND FOR THE WIN! Twilight: LET'S CELEBRATE AS FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE WE STARTED THE STOCK CARS AND LEGENDS RACE A LEGEND HAS WON! COLE SPEEDLAND WINS BY THREE CENTIMETERS! Spike: WHAT A WAY TO CELEBRATE A FUTURE 70TH BIRTHDAY WITH A WIN AT THE LEGENDS AND STOCK CARS RACE! Sick Bob: YEAH YEAH YEAH! (sneezes on Darrell) Oh sorry Darrell. It's just way too historic! A legend freaking WON! (sneezes again) Sick Darrell: Yeah me too! (sneezes) THIS IS SO AWESOME! (Cole Team Radio) Cole: YES! (Seal Bark) YES! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! AWESOME I (Seal Bark) WON!!!!!!!! (no radio) Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex: GASK IIITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS COLE SPEEDLAND FOR THE WIN! (back to radio) Cole: WHAT THE (Dolphin Censor) IS GOING ON, GUYS?! Cole's pitty: YOU (Dolphin censor) WON! Cole: I KNOW! ITS SO AMAZING! ME! A 69 YEAR OLD RACER! ACTUALLY BEAT ALL THE OTHER RACERS THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH! COLE SPEEDLAND WINS! TAKE THAT JOHNATHAN THE IDIOT MELTER! I WON! I FREAKING SO WON! OH YEAH! ''' Cole: ''I (AIR HORN) WON! I (SEAGULL) WON! THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY (ROBBIE LAUGH) LIFE!!!!!!!!!'' Racers react to Cole Winning Lapis: The racers who react are Lightning Mcqueen, his brother Joel, Cal, Bobby, Ruby, Darren, Ralph, Reb, Haul, Kraig, Klint, The King and of course Johnathan Melter. Kori and Shannon: Go ahead. Lightning: I am speechless. Joel: Me too, brother! Cal: I have never seen anything like that in my '''LIFE! Bobby Swift: I agree with Lightning and his brother Joel. Ruby: THAT WAS COOL! Darren: The best victory. Cole ended his career in 1992 and I'm still part-time. Congrats I guess. Ralph: An epic win for him. No! A HISTORIC WIN FOR HIM! Reb: Incredible. Haul: Nice. Kraig: One of my good old friends finally did it! Im glad Cole is the first legend to win this thing. Klint: And you really mean it, dad? Kraig: Yes. Klint: So I agree with Reb. The King: I have to agree with my nephew Cal. That was pretty impressive stuff. Johnathan: UGH! WHY THE (Seal Bark) WOULD THIS HAPPEN!? TELL ME WHY!? (Yee) YOU COLE! I SHOULD HAVE WON NOT YOU! Jack: Because you have seals in your way! BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex: (Charlie Brown Horn) YEAH! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Johnathan and Cal: UGH! WE HATE THAT! SO (Yee) ANNOYING! Lapis: I guess back to you Spike. Kori: And Bob. Twilight: But Bob and Darrell are sleeping in blankets in the studio! They are still sick! Kori: Oh I see. Anyway LET'S CELEBRATE BECAUSE A LEGEND HAS WON FOR THE FIRST TIME! JLP crew chief: YAY WOAH THAT'S SO COOL! OUR RACER HAS WON! JLP male wide pitty: YEAH!!!!!! JLP male pitty: I KNOW RIGHT ITS JUST SO (Spanish Yee) AWESOME! WE (Dolphin Censor) BEAT ALL THE RACERS! Tuxedo Plumbing Crew Chief: (Triggered). STUPID (Popeye toot) MELTER LOST!!!! Kori: Oh well, back to you Spike I guess. Lapis: Exactly. Results 1. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 2. Joel Mcqueen - 200 laps 3. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 4. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 5. James Robson - 200 laps 6. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 7. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 8. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 9. Rex Revler - 200 laps 10. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 11. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 12. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 13. Larry Smith - 200 laps 14. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 15. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 16. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 17. Jack Depost - 200 laps 18. Medford - 200 laps 19. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 20. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 21. Alex Quint - 200 laps 22. Junior Moon - 200 laps 23. Eric Topfuel - 200 laps 24. Bernie Simpson - 200 laps 25. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps to be continued Trivia * There have to be a total of at least 10 Stock Cars racing, the rest can be legends no problem. Bold marks the legends. * This is the first time a legend has won the Legends vs Stock Cars race series since it started in 2009. * The winners of previous races are Ralph Carlow in 2009, Mcqueen in 2010 and 2013,Cal in 2011,Darren in 2012 and Brick in 2014. In the future Dale Jr would win in 2016,CHASE FREAKING RACELOTT ACTUALLY WINS IN 2017! The second time a legend wins is in 2016 when Dale Jr wins. The third time is when Mcqueen wins in 2018. * Backup Racers are also allowed to race. Because of that, Medford is the only backup in the race. * Junior Moon is the oldest racer to race. racing for famous restaurant Steve Miller's at the age of 84 * Alex Quint races for the Chop Saves, a company similar to Bumper Save. * Both Winford Rutherford and his father Devon compete in this race, but Devon races for DataShift in the 66 while Winford still races for RPM in the 64.